Flowers of Doom
by AyashiDoto
Summary: A collection of small drabbles featuring the Fourth Doctor and various companions. Might just be Fourth Doctor paired with pretty much anyone. Rated K , yet may become darker as I go on.


DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters, and I do not profit from letting people read this. :3

The Story title is a pun on the title of the fourth Doctor serial, _Seeds of Doom_.

**My Sarah Jane**

Oh, how it hurt the Doctor, to watch the inevitable departure of his close friend. Why was it that he only began to realize how Sarah Jane had made him feel all this time, he had to send her home. The Doctor felt miserable as he cursed to himself.

"Sarah Jane," he mumbled absently, not realizing that he was speaking aloud, and not thinking.

The female in front of him turned and tilted her head to face him. "Yes, Doctor? What is it?" She had a solemn expression on her face. Sarah Jane was attempting to avoid the thought of what would happen to her after the Doctor left her life. Would she be able to move on and essentially forget the amazing adventures with him, or would she end up crying herself to sleep for a while?

Sarah Jane held a firm grip on her suitcase, and inhaled a breath of air as she waited for his response. She pondered whether he would ask her if she wanted a jelly baby or something ridiculous, mostly to lighten the mood.

"My Sarah Jane," The Doctor finally responded, gathering her up into his arms. She was initially surprised, yet snuggled into his scarf. After a moment, The Doctor had pulled away, his hands on her arms.

In the next moment, both the Doctor and Sarah Jane had met halfway, their lips pressing against each others. The Doctor had restraint, not wanting to go too far, especially if his precious Sarah Jane wasn't ready for that big a commitment.

As the two pulled away, they grinned at each other, and said their goodbyes; the Doctor promising to return for her as soon as he could, declaring that Gallifrey could never keep the duo separated for long. When he watched her leave, he decided not to tell her that he did not know when he would ever be able to come back to see her.

What seemed to the Doctor to have been just a couple of months, had to have been at least two years for Sarah Jane Smith. She seemed not to mind the wait, as he had promised to come back for her; even if he had dropped her off somewhere that wasn't South Croydon at all. She sat on her couch, carefully cradling a cup of tea as the unmistakable sound passed her ears:

_Vworp _

_Vworp _

_Vworp_

Her mind almost went fuzzy with her excitement. What was he going to act like? Would he still have the oddest cravings; of jelly babies and ginger beer? How will he act?

The questions she held in her mind were immediately answered as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

The same grin, same enormous brown curls of hair, same scarf long enough to cause his death. Oh, how it felt like no time at all now, finally a reunion. The smile that had been on her lips had disappeared as she heard another voice speak to the Doctor, and then a petite blond seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"D-Doctor, you're coming here now to stomp on my heart, aren't you?" The first words out of her mouth came out choked as she felt tears starting to appear in her eyes. The Doctor was slightly surprised as he looked at her with longing.

"Sarah Jane Smith, my Sarah Jane. How could I ever stomp on such a precious companion?"

He started to walk toward her, yet stopped short as she shook her head.

"Who is that with you, a substitute lover?"

Romana's brows furrowed with hurt, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please, Sarah Jane, don't distrust me, after all we've been through together," he paused, "This is Romanadvoratrelundar, or Romana. The Time Lords sent her with me to obtain the key to time."

Romana looked to the Doctor, slightly miffed that he had introduced her instead of letting her introduce herself to the human before them.

Before she knew it, the Doctor had walked up to Sarah Jane, and gathered her up in his arms, just like he had done a mere two years before.

"Doctor, I missed you so much," she sniffed, her voice muffled by his hug.

"Don't worry, Sarah Jane. It's going to be fine. We're going to travel the world together, have two wonderful children, and have a wonderful time of it."

There was a blush across his cheeks, as he hadn't really meant to say the last bit, yet it was running across his mind, a fantasy of his that he truly wanted to happen.


End file.
